<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vindication by JasonMorganfan87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075964">Vindication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87'>JasonMorganfan87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e08 Spoiler Alert (Lucifer TV), Family, Gen, Guilty Amenadiel, Guilty Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Maze bashing, Protective God, Punishment, some Chloé bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking his son's to task for their fighting, God deals with all those who have harmed his Lightbringer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God had had enough.  As he stood in front of his children and mess they’d made, he was livid.  It wasn’t just the fight though.  He’d been seething for a while, for many reasons, many of them connected to why this fight happened.  The fight itself was actually minimal compared to the other reasons he was angry over, though he certainly intended to address it with his children.  They ought to have known better than to throw a brawl in a crowed police station, where innocent humans were essentially statues.  </p><p>Lucifer, meanwhile, was shocked speechless.  He imagined many scenarios where he would see his father again.  Most of them involved him beating the bastard to a pulp.  Now that it was happening, he couldn’t even move.  He could barely form thoughts through his utter astonishment.</p><p>“What on Earth is the matter with the three of you?  You throw a brawl while a bunch of humans are frozen in time?!” God asked angrily.</p><p>“Father, it’s Samael and Amenadiel’s fault.  They attacked me,” Michael said.</p><p>“Shut up, Michael!  You brought it on yourself.  You hurt my son!” Amenadiel snarled.</p><p>Lucifer finally pulled out of his shock and glared at his father. “I don’t owe you an explanation!”</p><p>“Enough!” God bellowed in a super powerful tone.  He was met with silence and flinches, even from Lucifer.  “You three have acted no better than impulsive teenagers!  Look at the damage you’ve done!  You’re lucky no one was hurt!”</p><p>Lucifer was angry at his father for daring to lecture them, but he did feel guilty as he looked around at the damage they’d caused.  It really was pure luck that a human wasn’t killed, especially considering that demon blades had been tossed around.</p><p>“If you can’t be on Earth without inflicting damage to it or the humans that reside here for no other reason than your quarreling, you can’t stay here,” God told them in a stern tone.  He wouldn’t allow humans to become casualties in his sons’ war with each other.  If they couldn’t act with regard for human lives, they wouldn’t be allowed to be around them.  He was aware that this had not started with Amenadiel and Lucifer, but they certainly had a choice in how they responded.</p><p>Amenadiel’s eyes widened at his father’s implication.  Amenadiel knew he and Lucifer were only on Earth at his father’s allowance.  He could force them to leave anytime he wanted.  Amenadiel could find himself taken away from his son, or having to take his son from Linda.  He didn’t want either of those things.</p><p>Lucifer felt fear as well, and he hated it.  After just making back from Hell, and finally hearing that he didn’t have to go back, he could be forced back.  He could be forced away from the detective without ever having the chance to assure her that he did love her.</p><p>“Father, please don’t do that.  We didn’t mean for this to happen.  Michael provoked us.  He…”</p><p>“I know what happened, Amenadiel.  I was watching.  I’d hoped that you or your brother would have the sense to stop this fight, or at least change its venue before it got to this point.  I am disappointed to see that you did not,” God said.</p><p>Amenadiel averted his eyes.  He could feel the being’s disappointment.  It was like when he was young and he would make similar errors in judgement.</p><p>Lucifer scowled and spoke in a scathing tone.  “So sorry you had to do something for once.”</p><p>“This is why I came here in the first place.  Samael has no shame for his sins.  He had to be stopped.  Father, I think you’re right.  We should leave Earth.  Amenadiel and I should go back to the Silver City, and Samael should return to his post in Hell,” Michael said with a satisfied smirk on his face.</p><p>Lucifer and Amenadiel both went to respond to their brother, but their father beat them to it.</p><p>“Silence, Michael!  I do not want to hear another word from you until I give you leave!  Do you understand me?!” God asked in a hard and powerful tone.  He was well aware of the things Michael had done.  If he thought for one minute he wouldn’t be severely punished, he was wrong</p><p>Michael gulped at his father’s powerful, and obviously pissed off tone, and nodded his head that he understood.  As much as he wanted to spin this to make his twin the problem here, he was not willing to break that order.</p><p>Just then, they all heard a groan as Maze began to regain consciousness.  As soon as she became alert, she grabbed one of her blades that had fallen nearby and leapt to her feet.  When she got up, she found the others looking at an older, African American man, who seemed none too pleased.  “What the hell is this?”</p><p>“Hell has nothing to do with it,” Lucifer mumbled.</p><p>“Hello, Mazikeen.  I’m glad to see you’ve joined us, since this is just as much your doing as it is my sons’,” God said before raising his hand and bringing the blade in her hand to him.  He then placed it in his pocket.</p><p>Maze looked between her empty hand and… God in disbelief.  She never would’ve imagined that the angels’ daddy would come down to break up a fight, like some human parent, but here he was, much to her disdain.  She never wanted to meet God.</p><p>“There is much to discuss, and this is not the appropriate place to do so.  We will continue this at home,” God said.  He waved his hand to undo the damage his children had done, as well as to restart time, and before anyone could notice, he waved his hand again, transporting them all out of the police station.</p><p>Lucifer looked around in shock at his new surroundings.  It wasn’t hard for him to recognize his father’s quarters in the Silver City.  The furniture was updated, but the rest looked exactly the same.  He found himself in the dining room, or meeting room, as it acted as that as well at times.  There was an extra large rectangular table that ran the entire length of the room, and would fit about a hundred people.  </p><p>Lucifer found himself shocked.  He never thought he’d be here again.  He’d been banished from this place for eternity.  He wasn’t supposed to ever set foot back inside.  Not only was he there, but he’d been sent there personally by the man that banished him in the first place.</p><p>“Lucifer?” a new voice asked, sounding shocked.</p><p>Lucifer gasped, as he recognized the voice, and whipped his head around in shock to find the detective standing just behind him looking shellshocked.  “Detective, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“You tell me.  The last I knew, we were at the station.  What’s going on?” Chloe asked, panicking slightly.</p><p>“She’s here because I intend to speak with during the course of our discussion,” God suddenly said.</p><p>Chloe turned to see a middle-aged man who looked a lot like Amenadiel standing a few feet in front of her.  “Who’s that?”</p><p>“That’s my father,” Lucifer said as he glowered at the man</p><p>Chloe didn’t think she could possible be more shocked than she already was, but Lucifer’s words almost had her fainting in disbelief.  “Your fa…  God?  Wait does that mean this place is…?”</p><p>“Heaven,” Lucifer finished for her.</p><p>“Hello, Chloe Decker.  Unfortunately, I can’t say it’s a pleasure,” God said somewhat coldly.</p><p>Lucifer’s eyes flashed red.  “Do not talk to her…”</p><p>“Everyone sit down.  We have much to discuss,” God interrupted in a tone that left no room for argument.</p><p>Chloe didn’t need to be told twice.  She needed to sit down.  She might just hit the floor in a minute if she didn’t get off her feet.  She walked over to the table and almost fell into a chair.</p><p>Lucifer followed suit for no other reason than that Chloe had done so.  He was going to be staying by her side the entire time.  He wouldn’t be taking chances when the detective was in a room with both Michael and his father.</p><p>Amenadiel walked over and took the chair on the other side of his brother.  </p><p>Michael sat across from Amenadiel at the opposite side of the table.</p><p>Maze glared at God.  She was already upset that she’d been forced inside this place.  She was a demon.  She did not belong in Heaven.  It felt physically wrong to be there.  And she certainly had no intention of taking orders from God.  “Let me out!  I am not one of your lapdogs.  You will not keep me here!”</p><p>“I assure you, Mazikeen, your time here will be limited, but I have much to say to you.  Now, you will sit down,” God said before waving his hand.</p><p>Maze soon found herself sitting in a chair next to Michael.  She tried to get up, but found herself stuck to it.  She could barely fidget in it.  </p><p>God naturally took his seat at the head of the table.  “Now, let’s continue where we left off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an awkward silence at the table in God's dining room as he stared intently at each of them. "Well, do any of you have anything to say?"</p><p>"We're sorry, Father," Amenadiel blurted out.</p><p>"Speak for yourself," Lucifer bit out.</p><p>"Luci, do you want to go back to Hell?" Amenadiel asked in a harsh whisper.</p><p>"Why not? It's where he belongs. Isn't it, Samael?" Michael asked.</p><p>"That is not my name!" Lucifer snarled as he stood up angrily.</p><p>"You will both stop this immediately!" God said sharply before turning to Lucifer. "Sit down, now!"</p><p>"Or what?" Lucifer asked angrily.</p><p>"Luci, don't make this worse," Amenadiel said desperately. Their father was already pissed. He didn't want that to get worse. The man was ready to force them from Earth as it was. Lucifer didn't need to give him anymore reasons.</p><p>Grudgingly, Lucifer retook his seat, but continued to glare at his father.</p><p>God turned to Michael. "You will address your brother by the name he has chosen. Not doing so is childish, and last I checked, you have not been a child for eons! Do I make myself clear?!"</p><p>Lucifer was surprised that his father would admonish Michael on his behalf, and that he would acknowledge his chosen name. He was sure his father would insist on calling him Samael, just as Michael did.</p><p>"Yes, Father," Michael said reluctantly.</p><p>"Lucifer, what is going on?" Chloe asked, finally overcoming the shock of being in Heaven and sitting around a table with God enough to actually speak.</p><p>Lucifer sighed. "Amenadiel and I may have given Michael what he deserved in the crowed police station after Amenadiel accidently stopped time. No big deal.</p><p>"You what?" Chloe asked angrily. Not only had her boyfriend endangered lives in his childish fight, but he was the reason she was sitting here with God instead of on Earth where she belonged. He had brought her into his business with his family, and she didn't appreciate it.</p><p>God glared at the human next to his son, having read her thoughts. "Oh, no, my dear, you are here because of your own actions, which I will get to soon enough. My son is in no way to blame for your predicament, though you seem to often find it acceptable to blame him!"</p><p>Chloe was taken aback, both by the fact that God had read her mind, and by his tone. He didn't appear to like her too much, which she didn't understand because he went out of his way to create her.</p><p>"Don't talk to her that way!" Lucifer snarled.</p><p>"I will speak to her how she deserves, and I am not nearly done with her, but first, there are other matters to discuss," God said before turning to his oldest. "Would you like to continue what you were saying, Amenadiel.</p><p>"Yes, Father. I'm sorry for fighting with humans around. Lucifer and I were angry. He kidnapped Chloe and made my son sick to prove a point," Amenadiel said.</p><p>"Father, don't listen…"</p><p>"Quiet, Michael," God cut off abruptly.</p><p>"I didn't mean to stop time, and we didn't mean to put humans in danger, but once the fight started, we couldn't control it," Amenadiel explained.</p><p>"Amenadiel, I don't begrudge you stopping time. It was an accident. It happens, but you chose to fight, and to do so where you must have known there was at least a chance of hurting someone," God lectured.</p><p>"We're not children!" Lucifer snapped. "Stop treating us…"</p><p>"Then perhaps you should stop acting like it! Now, if I don't get some sort of assurance that this will not happen again, the two of you will not leave this realm," God said as he pointed back and forth between Lucifer and Amenadiel. He chose not to mention Michael because he'd already decided Michael's fate. There would be no option to return to Earth for him.</p><p>"What?" both Michael and Lucifer asked at once.</p><p>Michael was happy for about a second because his father hadn't mentioned him when he mentioned punishment. Obviously his father realized his brothers were the guilty parties. That happiness changed when his father said that Samael would be staying in Silver City. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't belong there.</p><p>Lucifer was equally as shocked. He had been banned from the Silver City many millennia ago. Yes, he was currently there now, but he assumed it was temporary. He assumed that if anything, he'd be forced back to Hell. It never occurred to him that he might be staying in the Silver City. "But I was banned."</p><p>"Yes, you <em>were</em>. Now you're not. We will discuss this more later. Right now, we are discussing your very irresponsible actions. Those actions are exactly why I didn't want any of you consistently around humans. You are much stronger than them, and as such could cause a lot of damage. I eventually allowed it because I thought that as adults, you could control yourselves. You've proven me wrong today," God said.</p><p>Lucifer was still stuck on the fact that he was no longer banned from the Silver City. How was he supposed to feel about that. Should he be happy? Angry? Grateful? Well, he certainly wasn't grateful. Why should he be grateful after being sent to Hell for thousands of years? He still wasn't sure how he should feel though.</p><p>"Father, we really are sorry. It won't happen again. Please don't get us from Earth. My son is there. Please don't make me leave him," Amenadiel begged desperately.</p><p>"That I would never do, son. But I also understand you do not want to take the boy from his mother. However, I need to be sure humans will be safe," God said.</p><p>"They will," he assured his father.</p><p>"Lucifer," God prompted.</p><p>"What?" Lucifer snapped.</p><p>"Son, do not test my patience right now. I want your word that this will not happen again," God said firmly.</p><p>"It's not my fault it happened in the first place!"</p><p>"Lucifer!" God said in a louder tone.</p><p>"Fine!" Lucifer finally agreed. As angry as he was, he did want to return to Earth, and if giving into his father would accomplish that, he'd do it this once.</p><p>Maze laughed mockingly. "You two sound pathetic. You're gonna listen to Daddy, like good little soldiers?"</p><p>"Ah, yes, Mazikeen. You too were involved in all of this," God said.</p><p>"So what? I'm not one of your kids. You can't do anything to me," Maze said smugly.</p><p>"You are only half right. You are not one of my children, but there is plenty I can do, and will do with you being a threat to one of my realms and to my children," God said harshly.</p><p>"She's no threat to us. Can we go now?" Lucifer asked as he started to get up. He certainly wasn't defending Maze. He would have to deal with her after what she did, but he did not want to remain in his father's presence any longer.</p><p>"No, you may not. Stay seated," God ordered.</p><p>Lucifer sighed dramatically, but sat back down.</p><p>"The incident with your fighting can be considered concluded. I will take your words that it will not happen again, and you may return to Earth," God told them.</p><p>"What about Michael's word?" Amenadiel asked.</p><p>"Like that's worth anything," Lucifer said.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about Michael," God said. He could see the smirk on his older twin son's face as he spoke. That was a smirk he would be wiping off soon enough. He would be addressing all of his sins, the punishment for them, very soon. "He will not be returning to Earth."</p><p>Michael's face fell a bit at that, as he was looking forward to messing things up for his siblings some more, but it was minimal compared to what his father could do, and he was sure he could persuade his father later to let him go, just like he planned to persuade him to reinstate his twin's ban.</p><p>"Now, as I said, this matter is concluded, but there is plenty more we need to discuss, and that is the pain that all of you have inflicted on my son," God said in a steel tone. He pointed to everyone in the room except for Lucifer. "This is something that each of you that was involved will answer for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer stared at his father in utter confusion. His father had just accused everyone of harming his son, and had pointed to everyone in the room except for him. Surely his father wasn't referring to him, right? He didn't care if anyone hurt him, right? Although, the man had stuck up for him with Michael and even the detective.</p><p>God looked at his son sadly, easily hearing his thoughts, but choosing not to comment on them. "Lucifer, I have many things I need to say to everyone else in this room, many things that you need to hear me say. I would like you to try not to interrupt. You will have the chance to say what you want, but I ask to try to be patient. Will you do that?"</p><p>Lucifer could only not in disbelief. The more his father spoke, the more it seemed like this was about him, but why in the world would his father admonish anyone for hurting him. He hated him.</p><p>This time, God did decide to answer his son's thoughts. "Never believe that, son.</p><p>Lucifer pulled from his shock enough to scowl. He hated when his father invaded his thoughts.</p><p>God turned to the others, all of whom, except for Mazikeen, looked nervous. "Mazikeen, I will start with you since I would like you out of my home as soon as possible."</p><p>Maze glared murderously at God. "I'm not one of your spineless kids! I don't owe you an explanation!"</p><p>"I don't care to hear your explanation anyway, so that's just as well. As you said, you are not one of my children, so I'm not required to listen to your explanations. I only need to pass judgement, which I will. However, first, there is something I'd like to explain to you. None of my children have the ability to give you a soul."</p><p>Maze glared at Michael. She would've attacked him if God wasn't using his power to keep her in her chair.</p><p>"No one has that power. Well, I do, but even if I did so, you wouldn't survive the experience. It would interfere too much with your makeup. Demons and souls simply don't mix, which is exactly what Lucifer attempted to tell you, but you refused to listen! The only way your body would accept a soul would be if I made you mortal, and why in the world would I reward you for all you've done?" God asked harshly.</p><p>Lucifer gave Maze a smirk that said 'I told you so'. He may not have said it in those words, but that had a bit to do with the fact that she and Michael were attacking him.</p><p>"You've double crossed my son several times, the first being during your tryst with my son, Amenadiel. You conspired with him to send Lucifer back to Hell," God said.</p><p>Amenadiel became even more uneasy than he already was. This was going to come back on him at some point, and he knew he deserved that. He made a lot of mistakes with his brother.</p><p>"You claimed to be doing it for my son's own good, but you were in fact doing it for yourself. You wanted to return to Hell. You didn't care that he didn't," God said.</p><p>"What do you care? It's where you wanted him," Maze snarled.</p><p>"You know nothing of what I want!" God yelled. "That was probably one of your least damaging betrayals. There is also your alliance with Cain. Another selfish act on your part because you didn't get what you wanted. You made Lucifer so insane that he refused to sleep. You conspired with Cain to get his mark removed and kill him, setting my son up in the process!"</p><p>Lucifer glared at Maze and flashed his red eyes at her. He hadn't known the last part. He couldn't say he was that surprised. It made sense. Maze's plan was to drive the detective away from him, so he'd want to return to Hell and take Maze with him. What better way was there than to kill the detective's fiancé?</p><p>"Father, you realize that Samael did kill Cain? He murdered a human," Michael stated, hoping to focus on his twin's misdeeds.</p><p>"Quiet!" God told his son harshly. I have not addressed you, a fact you should be grateful for. I would think you'd want to avoid my attention as much as possible, but do not fret, you will get it soon enough."</p><p>Michael gulped at the threatening way his father spoke.. His father was definitely going to have much to say about the things he did. Michael had to find a way to spin it before that happened. His father had to see that everything he did was to make the world see his brother for the unworthy creature he was.</p><p>"For the record, I do not care about Cain's death. It was justified. It was my error that he lived as long as he did," God said.</p><p>Lucifer barely resisted the urge to snort. His father just admitted to making a mistake. He never would've believed he'd live to see that day, and as an immortal, he'd most likely live for eternity.</p><p>God turned back to Maze. "And now we come to your final betrayal, and make no mistake about it, Mazikeen, it <em>will</em> be the final betrayal. You aligned yourself with my son, Michael, both because he offered you something he couldn't deliver and to get revenge on Lucifer for something that wasn't his fault. Whatever went on between him and Lilith was between them. He made a vow to her, and you knew what that meant to him. It didn't warrant you betraying him, and putting many lives in jeopardy in the process."</p><p>Maze opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"Silence! I told you, I do not care for your explanations. Now, I've allowed you to remain on Earth at Lucifer's discretion, because he trusts you. You've proven many times now that that trust was misplaced. You will be returning to Hell shortly, and you won't be allowed to leave. I've made it so that only a celestial is capable passing through the gates," God told her.</p><p>Maze looked to Lucifer to stop this. She didn't want to go to Hell now. She wanted to stay on Earth with Linda and Charlie. She wanted to find what everyone else on Earth had. That's why she wanted a soul. "Are you going to let him do this?"</p><p>Lucifer laughed at her in response. "Am I going to let God do something? As if I have control over my father. But even if I did, yes, I would let him. What did you think I was going to do? Did you think I was going to continue to allow you to become a problem for those I care about? Michael kidnapped the detective, and later you chose to help him! He brought harm to Charlie! The two of you nearly killed many humans, and you didn't care! I'm done with you, Mazikeen. My father is right. I can't trust you."</p><p>"Lucifer, you can't just let her be sent to Hell," Chloe whispered to him. She knew Maze had done something terrible, but having her sent to Hell seemed extreme.</p><p>"Yes, I can, Darling. It's not that much of a punishment anyway. It's simply containment. She won't suffer there. She cannot return to Earth," Lucifer said before nodding to his father to do it.</p><p>God waved his hand, and Maze disappeared.</p><p>"Father, may I speak?" Amenadiel asked after a few moments. He knew his father was going to have much to say to him, and he hoped for the chance to admit to his wrongdoings up front. He wanted his father and brother to know how sorry he was for the things he did.</p><p>"You may," God said.</p><p>"I know the way I treated Lucifer was wrong. I tried over and over to make him go back to Hell. I…I tried to have him killed to force him. I didn't realize it then, but I know it was wrong," Amenadiel said sadly.</p><p>"It was. Tell me, son, when did I tell you to go after your brother?"</p><p>"You didn't, but…"</p><p>"In fact, I told you to leave the situation alone," God said sternly.</p><p>Lucifer glared at his brother. He'd figured out that his father hadn't told Amenadiel to make him go back to Hell. Amenadiel often decided he knew what his father expected of him without asking. However, he didn't know that his father had told him not to send him back to Hell.</p><p>"I know. I figured that was because you expected him to go back on his own, but that wasn't happening, and I figured someone had to watch Hell," Amenadiel said.</p><p>"And you didn't want to do it anymore. You didn't like patrolling the gates, something else I never asked of you. Trying to force Lucifer back to Hell was purely selfish!" God said harshly.</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry, Luci. I did a lot to you that I shouldn't have. I believed that you should be in Hell, but I had no right to come after you the way I did. Innocent people could've gotten hurt. You were killed by Malcolm," Amenadiel said sadly.</p><p>"You were killed?" Chloe asked. She remembered at one point thinking Lucifer had been killed by Malcolm, but then he got back up like it was nothing. That was why she had originally intended to run his blood into the system.</p><p>Lucifer nodded. "I'll tell you about it later."</p><p>"Would you like to say something to your brother, Lucifer?" God asked.</p><p>Once again, Lucifer glared at Amenadiel. "You never told me you were told to leave me alone."</p><p>"I know. At first, it was because I was hoping to get you to go back to Hell. After that, I just didn't think it would matter to you. Plus, I figured Father really did want you back in Hell. I figured he just thought you'd get bored and go back yourself," Amenadiel explained. He knew it wasn't an excuse. He should've told his brother the truth. It might have made a difference in how his brother thought of their father.</p><p>Lucifer sighed. Amenadiel was probably right. It probably wouldn't have mattered to him. It just annoyed him that it was kept from him. "I forgave you for it a long time ago. You've made up for it mostly. You're still a bloody bastard sometimes, but you come through when I ask for help."</p><p>"Thank you, brother."</p><p>Lucifer turned to his father. He wouldn't speak up for Maze, but he would for Amenadiel. Amenadiel had shown remorse. "I don't want him punished. I'm not sure why you'd punish anyone on my behalf anyway."</p><p>"There's much you and I need to speak about later. There is much you don't know," God said before turning back to his eldest. "I'm not going to punish you, Amenadiel. Under different circumstances, you would be punished severely, but you've punished yourself quite enough, and I know you are sorry."</p><p>"Thank you, Father. I swear, it will never happen again," Amenadiel promised.</p><p>God turned back to Lucifer. "Do you want a break, son. We're far from done here, and things will only get worse. I think you could use a few minutes before we continue."</p><p>"I need a drink," Lucifer said almost under his breath.</p><p>"Go to my office. There's a bottle of Scotch on my desk," God told him.</p><p>"Father, may I go back to Earth to check on Linda and my son. By now, they probably notice I'm gone. I promise to come right back," Amenadiel said. He wanted to come back. He wanted to witness the smackdown that was going to hit Michael, and it was guaranteed to be bad given the way his father was going after those that hurt Lucifer.</p><p>"Of course, son. Go ahead," God said before turning to Michael, who began to stand. "You will not move!"</p><p>Amenadiel got up and flew away while Lucifer led Chloe towards his father's study.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer sat on the black, leather couch in his father's office with a glass of Scotch in his hand. Chloe was, of course, next to him. Lucifer had so much on his mind that it was overwhelming. So much had happened today with his father. It wasn't that it was bad. It was just shocking and hard to come to terms with, especially when he'd just finished dealing with the detective's kidnapping and the fight with his siblings.</p><p>Lucifer was very much still in shock over his father defending him, and declaring that he was welcome in the Silver City again. He couldn't even begin to explain the shock he felt after that. He'd been certain he'd never be allowed within this real again. Even when his father brought him back tonight, Lucifer assumed that it would only be to ream him out, and then he'd be sent on his way. It has hard to believe he could stay if he wanted. Not that he wanted to. Earth was his home now. He preferred it to anywhere else. However, now he knew that once everyone he loved was gone, he could come join them.</p><p>"How much longer do you think we'll have to stay here?" Chloe suddenly asked next to Lucifer. She wanted to get out of there. Not only had it been a long day, but she didn't feel comfortable around Lucifer's father. She'd be uncomfortable around him under any circumstances considering he was God, but she was even more uncomfortable because she knew God didn't like her. He'd made that really clear. That unnerved her. The creator of the universe disliked her.</p><p>"I don't know. I would assume a while. Dad's on a mission, and he doesn't seem like he's nearly done," Lucifer said before taking a large sip of his drink.</p><p>"I suppose we can't just leave," Chloe said. She figured they couldn't outrun God. Even if Lucifer flew them, his father could just bring them back, and he probably wouldn't be happy afterwards.</p><p>Lucifer laughed. "If we could've, I would've done so already."</p><p>The two were silent for a few more minutes before Chloe spoke again. "You're Dad's pretty cold."</p><p>"Well, yes, but I'm not sure what you're referring to," Lucifer said. He was always of the opinion that his father was a cold bastard, but so far, he hadn't been tonight, so he wasn't sure what the detective meant. Well, he supposed she could be upset at the way his father talked to her. That upset Lucifer too.</p><p>"Maze! He sent her back to Hell without even giving her a chance to defend herself, and you let him," Chloe said. That had really upset her, especially when Lucifer wouldn't even try to help.</p><p>Lucifer scowled a bit. "I thought I made it clear that no one let's my father do anything. And Maze got what she deserved. In fact, she got what's she asked for many times now."</p><p>"Lucifer, I know Maze has made mistakes, but…"</p><p>"No, mistakes are far different than betrayal. She betrayed all of us, many times. The fact that she would align herself with Michael after what he did to you and Charlie is unacceptable. She makes a habit out of betraying me. If she'd been anyone else, she would've been banished back to Hell years ago," he said.</p><p>"There were other options besides sending her to Hell. She should've at least gotten the chance to defend herself," Chloe said.</p><p>Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but a third voice replied before he had a chance.</p><p>"This isn't Earth, Detective Decker."</p><p>Chloe looked over to see Lucifer's father in the doorway.</p><p>"Celestial justice is different than human justice. Mazikeen is a demon and her crimes were perpetrated mainly against my son. I believe that puts her under my jurisdiction. I am curious about something though. You protest that I punished Mazikeen without giving her a chance to defend herself, but you had no trouble doing the same to my son," God said. There was a time when he believed Chloe Decker would be good for his son, but that was no longer the case. Lucifer deserved better than a woman who would betray him on the word of a stranger.</p><p>Lucifer stood up and glared at his father. "Don't!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, son, but she needs to answer for what she did. What she did was terrible. I understand that you want to protect her from any kind of bad word against her, but I'm afraid that's not going to be possible tonight. I am going to have my say on this matter and others," God said firmly.</p><p>Chloe just sat there as they spoke for a minute. She'd tried not to think about her actions against Lucifer since Lucifer chose to forgive her. It hurt to think about what she had nearly done to someone she loved. "I know what I did to Lucifer was terrible. We've gotten past it. It's no one else's business." As soon as she said it, she realized it might be a mistake. Telling God something wasn't his business might not be the best tactic, but she had to defend herself.</p><p>God raised an eyebrow. "No? If someone tried to hurt your child, would allow anyone to tell you it wasn't your business?"</p><p>"Why do you even care? You're the one that sent me to Hell in the first place," Lucifer said.</p><p>God sighed. "As I said before, we have much to discuss. That is one of them. Now, your brother will be back in a few moments. I think we should go back to dining room and continue our conversation.</p><p>"Fine. I'd like to get all of this over with anyway," Lucifer before grabbing the bottle of Scotch off his father's desk and following him out. He had a feeling he'd need more of it soon.</p><p>Chloe got up and followed Lucifer.</p><p>Xxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>When Amenadiel returned, Michael was sitting alone in the dining room.</p><p>"Hey, big brother. How's your weak, human brat?" Michael asked.</p><p>Amenadiel knew Michael was trying to rile him up. He didn't let him this time. Michael was about to get his. "I'm surprised you'd even ask. Shouldn't you be more concerned for yourself right now. I mean, Father's pretty angry right now, and everyone who has hurt Lucifer seems to be paying the price. I can't even imagine what that will mean for you."</p><p>Michael laughed. "I'll be fine. Father may be a little annoyed, but he'll remember soon enough that Samael is a disgrace. I'll make sure he remembers it. Samael will be back in Hell soon enough."</p><p>Amenadiel laughed. "Your ego has always been your biggest problem. You think you can get away with everything because you're such a good liar, and you are, but I think you'll find this time that no one will fall for it. I think Father finally has had enough. If anyone ends up in Hell, it just might be you."</p><p>Just then, the others walked back in. "Amenadiel, how is my grandson doing?"</p><p>Amenadiel turned to his father. "He's okay. He has a cold, but he should be alright. You could come see him sometime."</p><p>"I would be delighted to. Just so you know, son, your child will be fine. You don't need to be so afraid," God assured him.</p><p>Amenadiel nodded.</p><p>"Well, let's all sit back down. There is much more to discuss," God said.</p><p>They all retook their seats at the table.</p><p>"Since I've already started with you, Detective Decker, we may as well continue," God said.</p><p>Lucifer immediately opened his mouth to argue.</p><p>God put a hand up to stop his son. "Quiet, Lucifer. I told you, this is going to happen. Now, I have no intention of harming her, but she will answer to me for the things she's done. You cannot prevent that."</p><p>Lucifer glared at his father, but didn't attempt to argue again. There wasn't much he could do, but let his father say what he wanted. The bastard would do so anyway.</p><p>God turned to Chloe. "Shall we continue where we left off? You betraying my son with a priest you'd known a few weeks."</p><p>"I didn't go through with that. I realized I was wrong," Chloe said.</p><p>"The fact that you didn't go through with it is the only reason I didn't personally intervene and deal with you then, so you should be very grateful for that choice," God said in a cool tone.</p><p>Lucifer found himself surprised once again. His father would've helped him if the detective had fully turned on him? He didn't think his father would've ever intervened on his behalf, unless it served him somehow. Lucifer really didn't understand all of this concern over him.</p><p>"And why did you finally decide not to go through with your plan? Because you found out he could be injured in your presence. That was your reason. It wasn't the years of loyalty he showed you or the many times he saved your life," God said angrily. He was glad the woman hadn't gone through with it. He would've stopped the two mortals if necessary, but his son would've been destroyed if the Decker woman had gone all the way through with it. So, yes, he was glad she didn't do it, but the fact that she went so far with it, and that her reasoning for stopping was due to his vulnerability to her, not everything he'd done for her.</p><p>"Father Kinley lied. He said…"</p><p>"I don't care!" God yelled. "I don't care what some stranger who had never laid eyes on my son said. You knew him. You knew what he did for you. He saved your life countless times."</p><p>Lucifer began to feel like his insides were twisting inside of him, and it wasn't because his father was yelling at his girlfriend. He had fought so hard to forget about what happened last year with the detective and Kinley, but now that it was being brought up again, it was as if it just happened.</p><p>"I made a mistake," Chloe said.</p><p>"No, you turned your back on him, and when you eventually altered your plan, you tried to change who he was, as though there was something wrong with him!" God snarled.</p><p>Lucifer looked down at his hands, unable to look at either his father or the detective. He thought he was over this, but that clearly wasn't the case if it was affecting him like this. It hurt so bad to have this dredged up again.</p><p>"And now you have the nerve to be upset because he can't tell you he loves you," God sneered before standing up and approaching his son. He placed a comforting hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "It's alright, child."</p><p>Everything inside Lucifer said to pull away from his father's touch, but somehow his body ended up leaning into it, needing the comfort.</p><p>"Is it really that strange that he wouldn't want to completely let his guard down with you again?" God asked Chloe. "It didn't exactly work out for him last time."</p><p>"Lucifer, is that true? Is that why you can't say it?" Chloe asked. It never occurred to her that that could be why he wouldn't tell her he loved her. He thought they were passed what happened with Kinley. She thought Lucifer had forgiven her.</p><p>"I don't know," Lucifer said quietly. He truly didn't. Before his father brought it up, he wouldn't have thought that was the reason, but now that he thought about it, he did know that something was holding him back. He knew he was afraid to say the words out loud, even though he also knew he felt them.</p><p>"I thought we got passed this," Chloe said.</p><p>"So did I."</p><p>"It's hard for one to get passed attempted murder, isn't it?" God said before squeezing his son's shoulder one last time before returning to his seat. "He does love you, despite the fact that you don't deserve it. My son deserves much better than you, someone who betrays him for strangers and blames him for things that aren't his doing."</p><p>"I don't…"</p><p>"You have blamed him for <em>my </em>decision, and a regretful one at that, to bring you into this world. You blamed and shunned him for it when he had nothing to do with it. He wasn't even supposed to know about it," God said. He had been quite annoyed when his ex-wife told his son about it, and tried to make it seem as though it was some kind of manipulation. It was not. It was a misguided attempt to help his child find some happiness.</p><p>"He didn't tell me," Chloe said.</p><p>"And what would you have done if he tried? Looked at him like he was a lunatic or a liar, despite the fact that you know my son does not lie!" God said, nearly yelling the last part. "You've gotten accustomed to blaming my son for not telling you things, but you know very well you wouldn't have believed him if he did. That's pretty mild compared to your betrayal though. For that alone, you deserve severe punishment."</p><p>Lucifer immediately opened his mouth to protest.</p><p>God raised one finger in front of his son to stop him from interrupting. "However, punishing you would be like punishing Lucifer, and He's been unjustly punished enough. I'll let the status of your guilt decide whether you should be punished at the end of your lifetime."</p><p>Lucifer found himself shocked for about the hundredth time today. He was pretty certain his father just admitted that he'd punished him unfairly, which threw him. He was certainly his father would never admit to doing him wrong. Then again, he was certain his father would never defend him either, and that had been happening since they arrived in Heaven essentially.</p><p>"But if you do anything else to harm my son, I will not look the other way," God told Chloe before finally turning to Michael. Both his eyes and voice grew colder than they had been since the meeting began, which was saying a lot. "And now, my son, I come to you. Your sins are greater than anyone else's in this room, and you <em>will </em>answer for them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael couldn't deny that his confidence plummeted when he caught sight of the look his father was giving him. Sure, he knew his father wasn't happy with him from the moment he interrupted the fight, but he was still sure he could convince his father he was innocent and that his twin deserved everything he did to him. Even when his father started berating everyone who hurt poor Samael's feelings, which nauseated Michael, he was still sure he could persuade his father that his twin wasn't worth anything. Now, he began to doubt that. The look he was getting was worse than the one his father wore all night. There had to be a way though. It wasn't the first time he convinced his father to see things his way. He could do it again. He would. He wouldn't let his unworthy twin win.</p><p>"Michael, you should remember that I am capable of listening to your every thought," God said in a hard tone. Despite the fact that he had used the gift quite a bit tonight, he generally chose not to, which was why Michael had gotten away with so much. Listening to every single thought from everyone he came across would drive even him insane. "I advise you to assume I am listening. If I can't trust your words, I'll have to rely on your thoughts."</p><p>Michael gulped in response. Things only kept getting worse for him.</p><p>"We have much to discuss, Michael. Your sins are numerous. Normally, we'd start at the beginning, but there is so much that not even I can be sure where the beginning is, so we'll start with your smallest offense and work our way up. You brought harm to my grandson, which prompted your brother to completely stop time.</p><p>"That's his smallest offense?" Amenadiel asked in disbelief. Then he remembered where he was and who was speaking. "I apologize, Father."</p><p>God smiled slightly at his eldest, letting him know it was alright. "I'm afraid it is. It's quite telling, isn't it?"</p><p>"Father, I didn't do…</p><p>God's demeanor changed in an instant as he turned back and interrupted Michael loudly. "Do not lie to me!"</p><p>Michael flinched at his father's vibratingly loud voice.</p><p>"I know that you brought harm to Charlie. I don't know why you would do that. I don't know if you were simply trying to incite fear in your brother or if you had some other sinister purpose. I don't care either. It doesn't matter. No matter what your motives were, you harmed your brother's child!" God snapped at Michael.</p><p>"I…I just wanted to see what would happen. I figured there was no better way to determine if he was a celestial or not. If he was, it wouldn't have had any effect on him," Michael said.</p><p>"You used my son as an experiment!" Amenadiel snarled.</p><p>"I didn't do any damage. It was just a stupid cold. The weak, little human would've gotten one eventually anyway," Michael said.</p><p>"Enough!" God bellowed. "As I said, I don't care for your reasoning. You caused harm to a member of your own family to play some sort of game with your siblings. Although, I shouldn't be surprised that you would cause harm to someone in this family. It wouldn't be the first time. As I said before, this was the least damaging thing you've done. Before this, you impersonated your brother in order to destroy his life, you revealed his identity to a human, and then you later kidnapped another human!"</p><p>Lucifer smirked a little. Now that Michael was the subject of his father's ire, he was beginning to enjoy himself. The little bastard was finally getting what was coming to him. Lucifer wouldn't even try to suppress his delight.</p><p>"I didn't hurt her. I was never going to. All I did was hold her for a while. I only wanted Samael to suffer for a little bit. He disfigured me!" Michael said as he pointed to his face.</p><p>"Which you brought on yourself when you impersonated him," God said.</p><p>"I had to. Everyone had to see that he was the Devil, that he belonged in Hell," he said.</p><p>"I was already in Hell, you idiot!" Lucifer snarled.</p><p>"He would've left eventually, Father. He wouldn't have completed his responsibilities," Michael said.</p><p>"Of course, he would've left. Because I would've let him!" God said. He yelled the last part. He'd allowed Lucifer to sacrifice himself and return to Hell because there were things that needed to be addressed there. Keeping the demons from returning to Earth was only one problem. Demons had begun lacking in their responsibilities, which weakened the Hell loops. Lucifer needed to return to affectively frighten demons into continuing their purposes, and it had to be Lucifer because he was the only one they'd listen to. When that was done, God fully intended on releasing his son. In fact, Michael had only sped up the timetable by a short time. Lucifer had effectively gotten the demons back in line, and he doubted they would ever be stupid enough to disobey again.</p><p>"But he belongs there. He rebelled," Michael argued.</p><p>"Yes, and that brings us to worst of your misdeeds, so I do thank you for bringing it up. I'm sure that when you were boasting to your brother about manipulating him into rebelling against me, you didn't expect that I might be listening," God said coldly.</p><p>Michael's eyes widened and he gulped. No, he hadn't expected that. He knew that many of his siblings, like his twin, believed their father saw and knew everything, but Michael knew that not to be the case. He knew his father chose what he saw, and that what he chose to pay attention to had become less and less with each new creation. There was just too much in the universe for his father to pay attention to everything.</p><p>"You are correct," God said after hearing his son's thoughts. "I don't watch your every move. I didn't feel I needed to, however, when I realized that you were on Earth, where your siblings were, I decided to keep an eye on you."</p><p>"If you heard about what he did, why didn't you do something then? Why did you allow him to keep messing with the people I care about?" Lucifer asked angrily.</p><p>"In part, because I wanted more information before I dealt with him, and because my anger was so deep that I feared what I would do to him. No matter how angry I was, I could not allow myself to get to the point where I'd do him irreparable damage. And before you even bring it up, Lucifer, I never plotted your death. Your mother lied about that," God told him.</p><p>Lucifer nodded after a minute. Truthfully, a part of him had always doubted what his mother said to him. He wanted to believe her simply because he wanted a reason for her to abandon him, but a part of him always had his doubts.</p><p>"Father, I was lying. I was only trying to mess with Lucifer," Michael said. His only chance of getting out of this was to make his father think he lied, like his twin originally believed.</p><p>Lucifer laughed at his brother. "Oh, really? But you were so convincing. You even made your reasons for doing what you did clear. It was because of your petty jealously. That's how I knew you were telling the truth."</p><p>"I was just screwing with you," Michael said before turning back to his father. "Father, I swear, I never…"</p><p>"Enough, Michael! I have already warned you not to lie to me. I said that one of the reasons I didn't confront you right away was that I wanted more information, so I went back and viewed your actions during that time frame. You used your gift to incite fear in your brother. You overwhelmed him with a non-existent future dictating his every move and severe punishment should he go against it. Then you gave him the idea to plan a war to prevent it," God said angrily.</p><p>Lucifer glared at his twin. He remembered that now. He'd been upset about his lack of choices since humans were created, but he didn't really have any intention of acting on it until suddenly a fear of tyranny creeped up inside of him. He should've known Michael had been behind it. The fact that he was so frightened should've given it away.</p><p>Michael felt his whole world falling a part. His father knew almost everything. He couldn't deny it anymore if his father had actually looked at his actions. All he could do was try to minimize what he'd done. "I didn't make him do anything, and he probably would've done it anyways. He was already…"</p><p>"Silence, Michael! I am not done. That's not even the worst of what you did," God said.</p><p>Lucifer raised a surprised eyebrow. That wasn't the worst? What else could he have possibly done that could be considered even on par with inciting the rebellion, let alone worse?"</p><p>Amenadiel, meanwhile, was shocked by the whole thing. He never considered that Michael could be behind Lucifer's rebellion. It disgusted him and made him feel guilty. After the rebellion, Amenadiel had turned on his brother, many of them had. He brought his brother to Hell over and over when he left. Now he learned that none of it was ever Lucifer's fault. It had all been instigated by Michael.</p><p>"The catalyst was when you told me how your brother had damaged your wing after you tried to talk him down," God said, rage laced in his voice.</p><p>"What?! I never touched him!" Lucifer protested.</p><p>"I know, son. I'm very sorry, but I'd determined that it was one of your weapons that injured him, and I saw no reason to believe he would do it to himself," God said sadly. As furious as he was at Michael, it was his fault too. He allowed himself to be manipulated. If he'd looked into Michael's actions, as he recently did, much of the heartache Lucifer suffered could've been avoided.</p><p>Lucifer's eyes went bright red when he realized what happened. One of his daggers had gone missing just before the rebellion. He always suspected Michael took it. The bastard had used it to frame him for attacking him. He had to wonder if it was that act that solidified his sentence to Hell.</p><p>Lucifer's anger began to boil over, and he got up to attack his brother. "You little bastard!"</p><p>God was out of his chair in seconds and at his son's side. He got his arms around Lucifer mere moments before he could reach Michael. "No. Lucifer, stop."</p><p>"Let go! He ruined my life! He orchestrated everything!" Lucifer yelled.</p><p>"I know, child, but it won't help," God told him as he held the struggling angel tightly.</p><p>"Lucifer, he'll only get off more on it," Chloe said next to him. She felt sick right now. She had already felt a lot of guilt after the verbal beating she'd just received from God. Now that she knew all of what she betrayed Lucifer for was a lie, it was even worse. Lucifer was not the Devil. Michael was. He was responsible for all of it. And, yes, she did know that Michael had something to do with Lucifer falling because Lucifer told her, but she didn't know it was to this extent. Lucifer obviously didn't either.</p><p>"He will be punished, my son. I promise you that. Please sit," God said before gently easing Lucifer back into his chair. He then placed his hands on Lucifer's shoulders, both in an effort to comfort him and restrain him.</p><p>God turned back to Michael and glared. "I've given a lot of thought to what I'm going to do with you."</p><p>"Father, please…"</p><p>"I said stay quiet!" God yelled in a thunderous tone. "You orchestrated your brother's rebellion. As far as I'm concerned, that makes it <em>your</em> rebellion. Your brother was punished harshly for eons. You ought to suffer the same fate."</p><p>Michael's eyes widened in fear. This wasn't right. He wasn't the one deserving of Hell. His less than twin was. He always stayed loyal. Yes, he orchestrated the rebellion, but it wouldn't have happened if Samael wasn't already questioning their father's decisions. He deserved Hell just for that. "You… You're sending me to Hell?"</p><p>"Oh, I considered it, extensively. After all, why shouldn't you receive the exact same punishment that was inflicted on your brother because of you? But I've come to the conclusion that it's too risky to leave you in charge of Hell. You see, I trusted Lucifer much more than I trust you now, and I won't risk you instigating demons or creating chaos with human souls down there. Your brother did a lot of work to create order in Hell. I won't have that destroyed. No, your prison will be here," God said.</p><p>"That's not a punishment!" Lucifer snarled before trying to attack his brother again, but he was firmly held in place by his father's hands on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, Father, I don't mean any disrespect, but Lucifer's right. He won't be able to come after us anymore, but remaining in the Silver City is no punishment for him," Amenadiel said.</p><p>"Not to worry, boys. Your brother will find this far from enjoyable," God said before turning back to Michael. "You will not be allowed out of the Silver City for at least as long as your brother was forced to reign over Hell. After that, I may show you leniency if I see true contrition. It should go without saying that your wings will remain dormant. I won't take them, not they no longer have any purpose. You will also be losing your ability to bring out fear permanently. I will not allow you to use your gift to harm people again."</p><p>"You're taking my powers?! Father, you can't! Not for him!" Michael exclaimed as he looked at his twin in disgust.</p><p>God waved his hand, removing the power he decreed he was taking away. "I just did, son. Be thankful I don't take them all. Now, we are not done. Being sent to Hell was not the only way Lucifer suffered. Now, I don't know when or why they started referring to him as 'The Devil' or what made them think to blame him for their mistakes, but it is yet another price he paid for your actions, and it will stop!"</p><p>God turned to Lucifer, his face and voice immediately softening. "I know you thought that that was my doing, but I swear to you it wasn't. I should've put a stop to it, but I worried about interfering with humanity too much. I've begun to rectify that mistake."</p><p>Lucifer didn't speak. He had no more words at the moment. He felt so much right now. Rage was a strong emotion. Michael had taken everything from home. He always blamed his father for taking away his free will, but Michael was the one that had taken it. He'd influenced his choices in order to ruin him, and it worked. He was sent to Hell and the world hated him because Michael made sure he rebelled. Lucifer knew that it was ultimately his own choice, but he didn't think it would've happened if Michael hadn't incited fear and given him the idea. His life could've been very different. Now, he wasn't sure if he'd want it to be different, but the point was that he hadn't gotten the chance to really choose a different path. His choices were influenced by his twin. He was so angry, but he was also hurt and overwhelmed. Everything he knew had pretty fallen apart. Yes, he had known before today that Michael had a hand in his rebellion, but he didn't know the extent it went to.</p><p>God squeezed his son's shoulders. He could see that Lucifer was on the verge of falling apart. He'd had more than enough. "We're almost through, child. I only need you to give me a little bit longer. Then you can rest."</p><p>Michael looked at his father and twin in disgust. Of course, Samael was automatically the favorite again, if he ever even stopped being that. It didn't seem to matter that the little bastard had still made the choice to rebel. Their father had absolved him of any responsibility and placed it all on Michael. It wasn't right.</p><p>God looked back at Michael and glared. He'd, of course, heard all his thoughts. "Watch yourself, Michael! My patience with you has long since been gone! For your information, I love all of you equally. Despite what you've done, I still love you, just as I have always loved your brother. I will, however, tell you that I do not like the man you've become. It takes an awful person to do the things you have. You should know that your siblings agree with me. I have informed them of your actions, and they are all very angry with you."</p><p>Michael snorted in response. "Of course, they were. He didn't really expect any different. They had already been gushing about how wonderful Lucifer was when he went back to Hell to protect Amenadiel's brat."</p><p>"We should get back to business. I was speaking about how your actions affected humanity's perception of your brother. I said I was going to put a stop to that. Currently, everyone believes Lucifer to be the Devil, all because of a fight that never concerned them. I am correcting that. Gabriel has been sent to start whispering in the ears of religious leaders. It will take time, but in a century or two, humans will all know that Lucifer was scapegoated by you. You will no longer be hailed as the archangel that stopped the Devil," God said.</p><p>"So, I'll be the villain, and him the innocent victim," Michael said with a sneer.</p><p>"Yes. You will experience what he went through. The only difference is that there will be no lies told about you. Humans will have a clear picture of what you did. They will judge you on those actions, not on lies that were passed down and contorted throughout centuries," God said. He really regretted allowing that to happen to Lucifer, and while he was tempted to let that fate also him Michael, he wanted people to know the truth about what Michael had done.</p><p>Amenadiel smirked a little. It was the perfect punishment. Michael would now learn what it was like to be Lucifer. He would be hated by everyone, just like Lucifer was.</p><p>"We're done. Get out of my sight," God said before waving his hand, sending his son to his own quarters.</p><p>Lucifer placed his head in his hands. He was done. He felt like he could collapse at any moment. This night had shaken his whole world.</p><p>"Amenadiel, take Detective Decker home, please. Lucifer will stay here tonight," God said.</p><p>"Yes, Father. Come on, Chloe," Amenadiel said before standing up from his chair.</p><p>Chloe reluctantly got up. She didn't want to leave Lucifer there, but she knew she had no choice. She didn't dare argue with God. She couldn't give him any reason to smite her or something. He already didn't like her, so it probably wouldn't take much.</p><p>God didn't even wait for them to leave before turning back to his other son. "Come, Lucifer. You need to lay down and rest.</p><p>Lucifer let his father gently pull him to his feet. He didn't have the energy to fight him, and didn't know if he even wanted to, so he let him lead him from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>